In an airbag device, particularly in an airbag device for a driver's seat that is housed in a center section of a steering wheel, and in an airbag device for a front passenger seat that is housed in an instrument panel (dash board), quick deployment of an airbag is important. At the same time, there is a requirement to reduce damage to the head or neck of an occupant. Particularly, there is a strong demand to reduce an occupant injury value when the occupant is in unusually close proximity to the steering wheel or instrument panel (out of position).
In the invention disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-335203, two airbags positioned on left and right sides of an occupant are provided, and these two airbags are linked by a tie panel in an occupant side end section.
However, in the invention disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-335203, it was possible for the tie panel to come in forceful contact with the head or neck of the occupant when the airbag inflates and deploys, resulting in aggravation of any neck injury of the occupant. Such a problem occurs not only when the occupant is in unusually close proximity to the steering wheel or instrument panel (out of position) but may also occur even when the occupant is in a normal sitting position.
Moreover, the invention disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H 11-48906 employs a construction in which an airbag is divided into three spaces. However, in this invention, the design of the panel (fabric) and the gas flow channel become complex accompanying the increased complexity of the structure. As a result, there is a disadvantage such as an increase in production cost. Furthermore, carrying out precise and reliable deployment control for each space was difficult.
In the invention disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-159045, an airbag is divided into two spaces in the front and rear to adjust a front projecting distance of the airbag when deployed. However, the problem of occupant restraint capacity remains.